Acabado
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: el nombre lo dice todod... jejeje... espero les guste... HD pór supuesto...
1. Chapter 1

Acabado…

Por Eiri Ángelus

Acabado es como realmente se sentía en ese momento…

No tenia fuerzas ni para mantenerse despierto…

Había sido una caza, una terrible y desagradable caza donde el era la presa…

La era oscura se cernía sobre el mundo mágico, lo sabia…

No es que lo hubiera sabido de primera mano, pero lo sabia…

La gran batalla se había dado y uno de los lados cayó…

Para su desgracia y la de miles fue el bando de la luz…

Las pupilas muertas del Voldemort veían al ganador…

Y nada más y nada menos que por el propio niño que vivió…

Doblego al mundo mágico con su poder y se hizo dueño de este…

Un nuevo Lord oscuro gobernaba el mundo y no era benevolente…

Los motivos de su búsqueda pudieron haber sido varios…

Aun no lo sabía con certeza, pero sabia que era grave…

Y ciertamente no quería averiguarlo…

Pero le habían cerrado todas las salidas, habían jugado bien sus cartas…

Le habían dejado acorralado…

Aunque no había sido sencillo…

No por nada le consideraban uno de los magos más poderosos…

Y no se la había pasado jugando cartas todo ese tiempo…

Entre seis magos apenas y pudieron contenerle, teniendo a fuerza que recurrir a otros magos para inhabilitarle…

Entre sus captores pudo observar rostros familiares…

Dumbledore…

Weasley…

Lupin…

Zabini…

Granger…

Crabbe…

Goyle…

Sprout…

McGonagall

Chang…

No entendía mucho, pero entre susurros temerosos logro entender que sucedía…

La consigna, encontrarle a cualquier precio…

El precio si fallaban…

La cabeza de los más jóvenes magos del mundo mágico aun si estos no habían nacido…

Trago fuerte ante la noticia…

Entendía a sus captores...

Weasley tenía hermanos menores y uno en camino…

Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle tenían hermanos y hermanas menores respectivamente…

Todos tenían motivos…

Todos tenían gente que proteger…

Gente a quien amar…

Un mudo lo siento y un perdónanos, en los labios…

Una sonrisa derrotada, una aceptación y el perdón a flor de piel…

Le tenían inhabilitado por poderosos campos mágicos que debían ser reforzados continuamente por ocho magos cada hora…

Le conocían al pelo…

Sabían que si se descuidaban aun sin varita podría matarlos…

Aunque esos hechizos comenzaban a lograr su cometido…

Debilitarle…

Dejarle indefenso…

Sin un requirió de magia al cual acudir…

Aun cuando había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitarlo…

Y lo había logrado…

Pero al parecer era un hechizo reformado…

Especialmente hecho para el…

Maldijo…

Su estadía en Monte Carpaddya durante esos meses le había servido bastante…

Todo gracias a Dumbledore que le había enviado ahí antes de la guerra…

De la cual no supo que había iniciado hasta varios días después…

Cuando su entrenamiento fue interrumpido…

Cuando todo se había vuelto oscuridad y nuevas leyes se dictaminaban…

Sintió el horrible tirón de cuando te quedas sin magia por uso excesivo…

O en este caso por ser drenada…

Vio los campos desaparecer y que dos magos se le acercaron...

Le levantaron por los brazos…

Y sin mucha ceremonia le aventaron contra el suelo en un nuevo salón…

Las rosas rojas, Merlín como odiaba esas flores…

El salón, los grandes cortinajes opacos…

Un trono cubierto de carmesí y oscuridad…

No quiso mirar al ocupante…

Sabía quien era…

Trato de levantarse, inútil esfuerzo…

Una risilla irónica, le frustro aun más su esfuerzo…

No por la burla sino por que simplemente no la recordaba así…

Tan fría, tan impropia de el…

Los pasos pausados, como un triste compás…

Zapatos lustrosos en el piso de piedra oscura frente a sus ojos…

El tirón de la magia levantándole…

Las miradas enfrentadas…

Esmeralda opaco, siniestro, melancólico…

Plata retante, odio, dolor…

-¿Cómo has estado?...- hablo con voz tan impropia en el, que a draco le pareció hablar con alguien mas -

-……..- se limito a mirarle -

-No has cambiado nada…

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

-Ya veo…Todo cambia…

-No todo…

-En este caso…si...- se sentó nuevamente en el trono dispuesto para el -…¿Por qué no querías ser encontrado?...

-Por la misma razón de que no quería vivir en un mundo gobernado por Voldemort…pero veo q-ue a la caída de un loco nace otro que le suplante…- dijo con un dejo de ironía -

-El poder lo es todo…

-Claro… y por ello lo mataste...para controlar todo...¿no?

-El tenía planes para ti… leí su mente…

-Oh en serio…

-Te deseaba…eres un mago poderoso…sangre pura…

-Dime algo que no sepa…y que...el esta muerto…

-Pero yo no… - sonrió con maldad -… y realmente…me parece atractiva la idea que tenia el…

-Estas loco de remate…¿y se puede saber que quería el loco?...matarme y quitarme mi magia o no ya se…me quería de chacha domestica...¿no?...

-¿Quieres saberlo?…

-Me muero por saber…- dijo con fingida impaciencia - no seas estupido…

-Testarudo, brillante y con carácter…perfecto…

-Perfecto...¿para que?...

-Belleza inigualable… - siguió sin hacerle caso -

-….. - le miro furioso -

-Y saludable…

-No soy un caballo para que me evalúes como tal…

-No, no lo eres… - le miro por fin sosteniendo en un rudo agarre la barbilla blanca -

-Suéltame…

-Como desees…- le soltó de manera brusca, tomo una campanilla y la hizo sonar, al instante un hombre que draco reconoció entro por las puertas -

-Padre…

-…………- el hombre solo se limito a observarle, indiferente, como si no le conociera -

-¿Qué le hiciste?...

-Nada...pero puedo hacérselo…sino te comportas…- le advirtió con algo de enfado -…Lucius sal…- el hombre salio sin mirar atrás -

-¿que quieres de mi?...

-Primero...te tomaras esto…- le mostró una botella con un liquido color negro -…sin objeción...o tu padre…¿entiendes?...

-Si…- harry le libero de su magia dejándole parado frente a el, tomo la botella y de un solo trago se tomo el liquido -…¿y ahora que?...

-Esta...- le dio otra botella con un liquido claro casi ámbar -...bien…veamos si funciona…- sonrió -…arrodíllate…

-¿Qué?... - pero su sorpresa duro tanto como su cuerpo en obedecer de inmediato al mandato -...¿que rayos… me hiciste?...

-La pócima ámbar…una sustancia bastante efectiva si la combinas con mi sangre y algunas cosillas mas y listo… me obedecerás solo a mí eternamente…

-Estas mal…- trato de que su cuerpo le respondiera, tratar de levantarse mas este se negaba a obedecerle -…¿le hiciste esto a mi padre también?...

-No… en la batalla recibió un Obliviate…yo le encontré y le salve de varias heridas… por ello me obedece y no te reconoce…

-¿Qué es la negra?...

-Levántate… acompáñame...- dijo y sin mas salio del salón acompañado de draco, que le seguía pese a todos sus esfuerzos de no hacerlo -

Los pasillos interminables de roca, recordándole lo difícil que podría ser escapar…

Antorchas y horrendas estatuas de piedra…

Vigilantes eternos…

Que estaba seguro podrían cobrar vida si harry así lo desease…

Las puertas inmensas, labrados interminables…

Dragones y águilas en una batalla infinita…

Rojo y negro…

Sedas carmín y mantos oscuros…

Una cama en distintos tonos rojos, como un lago de sangre…

Suave satín y fina seda…

Pasión y oscuridad…

No dejo ver el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda…

Rosas rojas, por todos lados, odiaba esas flores…

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas…

Cerró los ojos…

No quería saber que era lo que esa habitación significaba…

Por que muy a su pesar empezaba a descifrar lo que significaba…

Un suave susurro…

La fuerza de un trueno en una orden…

El hechizo convertido en filosa daga…

Trizo sus ropas…

Trizo las amarras mágicas que contenían sus cabellos en una larga trenza…

Dijes y amuletos cayeron con un sonido hueco…

Esos que tanto le habían costado conseguir…

Esos que detenían el crecimiento de su cabello…

Que por una rara pócima vertida accidentalmente sobre el crecían sin parar…

La cual no tenía antídoto…

Esos amuletos que unos ojos esmeraldas le habían dado como disculpa…

Por tirar la poción sobre el…

Su larga cabellera llego hasta sus tobillos donde extrañamente se detuvo…

Lo que habían sido ropas se desvanecieron…

Dejándole desnudo…

Vulnerable…

Otra orden…

No pudo evitarlo…

Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía…

Obedeció…

Sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo…

Otro cuerpo tan distinto al suyo y a la vez tan igual…

El dolor…

Solo eso sentía…

El había entrado en su cuerpo…

Era lo único que poda sentir…

Desgarrándole…

Como una bestia…

Llevándose algo que jamás volvería…

Y que guardaba para ese alguien amado…

Trato de no gritar, de mantenerse ajeno…

Mas el sabia como lastimarle para mantenerle dolorosamente atento…

Pues no solo era su cuerpo…

Su magia también era violentada, obligándola a doblegarse…

A ser sumisa ante la más fuerte…

Penetrándola sin su consentimiento…

En un sentimiento aun mas doloroso y presente en su propio cuerpo…

Solo pudo hacer algo…

Algo que aun le pertenecía y que nunca creyó hacer…

Lloro…

Silencioso, como un rezo penitente…

Como la agonía lenta y desangrante…

Como el ángel perdido que desea regresar…

Apenas y podía mantenerse conciente…

Se sentía sucio, humillado y mas que nada…

Mas que todo…

Acabado…

Había logrado que lo disfrutase muy a su pesar…

Aun en el dolor, había sabido donde tocar para hacerlo doblegarse…

Llenarle de placer efímero y pueril…

Tan abrumante que sintió temor…

Había encontrado un arma…

Una vía por…

Donde acabar con su orgullo…

Destrozarlo hasta no quedar nada…

Veía esas enormes esmeraldas que le miraban con lujuria…

Con deseo satisfecho…

Se sintió sucio…

Y a la vez miserable…

Le escucho recitar varios conjuros…

No podía entenderlos…

La dolorosa certeza ocupo algo más que su mente…

La magia más poderosa obligaba a la suya…

Obligándola a cederle su poder…

Manteniéndolo inmóvil sobre el lecho…

-es la única forma…- un susurro -…solo así…- por un instante pensó haber visto las esmeraldas de antaño, tan solo un instante -

Oro platino y carmesí…

Tan extrañamente Gryffindor…

Sus cabellos desparramados sobre el edredón sangre…

La visión del hombre frente así le aterro…

No, no la reconocía…

Sabía que no era harry…

No el harry que había conocido antes de partir a Carpaddya…

No el amigo que había rogado por su amistad…

Cinco años después de haberla rechazado…

Importándole un comino que el fuera Slyterin…

Que le rechazara en cada intento…

El que buscaba una forma más eficaz cada vez que le rechazaba para no hacerlo…

No el que había sido tenaz hasta conseguirla…

El que le había sacado la primera sonrisa sincera…

No del que se había enamorado inconcientemente…

Irremediablemente…

Lenta…

Lenta e irremediable…

Palabras tan ciertas…

Y tan dolorosas…

No por el que había huido, para no perderle…

El dolor se incremento…

Como una descarga completa sobre su cuerpo…

Grito….

No queriendo evitarlo…

El dolor….

Y mas dolor…

Trato de abrir los ojos…

El le veía calmo, como si supiera lo que pasaba…

Trato de hablar, mas solo pensarlo en si era doloroso…

Lo intento una vez más…

Le falto el aire…

Más aun así continuo…

-¿Qué…que…me su..sucede?...

-Nada…mas algo necesario… la poción negra esta haciendo su efecto…- sonrió quitándole algunos mechones del cabello tan largo que se pegaban a su frente -

-…..- quiso preguntar, pero el dolor no le dejaba -

-Solo esta adaptando tu cuerpo…

-Que…quue..

-Tu cuerpo debe adaptarse…si no como quieres concebir…

-N…no quiero…

-Lo harás…concebirás a mi hijo y tal vez a unos cuantos mas… la poción solo hace efecto cuando el cuerpo es el adecuado para resistir cierta cantidad de magia y concebir… - acaricio descaradamente el vientre plano -

-No..uhg…

-Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún mago que pudiera resistir mi flujo mágico, ni siquiera pasar de la ingestión de la poción…los otros han muerto solo intentándolo… pero tenia razón…tu eres diferente y concebirás… magos fuertes y sangres puras…

-Es…estas..muy ...s …seguro…del efecto de… la poción…uhg…

-Como no estarlo...si tu querido padrino la hizo para ti… y no creo que quiera matar a su propio ahijado…

-Es preferible……- aunque muy a su pesar sabia que su padrino nunca le daría veneno por mas que lo ameritase -

-No vas a morir…de eso me encargo yo… y ni siquiera intentes dejarte morir…no te lo voy a permitir…además…no creo que quieras averiguar que puedo hacer con tu padre y de paso a tu padrino ¿no?... - se levanto del lecho, poniéndose sobre los hombros una bata oscura - descansa querido… - dijo con cierto tonito burlón -…aun restan varias horas de dolor… - y sin mas salio de la habitación -

Trato de recomponerse…

En verdad que trato…

Pero parecía que mientras mas esfuerzo hacia más dolor había…

Todo lo cegaba el dolor…

Pero nada comparado con su alma rota…

Un hijo…

Un niño comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo…

No era algo que no deseara…

Pero sabía que no podía tenerlo y se había resignado de cierta forma…

Por su condición de hombre, de mago…

Hasta ahora…

Aunque tampoco debía…

Un niño venia al mundo por el amor entre sus padres…

No por que solo uno lo deseaba…

¡Diablos!...

Este solo venia por que harry así lo deseaba…

Como un maldito capricho…

Volvió a llorar sin quererlo…

Es que todo tenía que estar en su contra…

Y lloro por las veces que vendrían…

Y que aunque quisiera evitarlo, ya no podía….

Por que de alguna manera…

Muy extraña y siniestra…

Su destino se anclaba al carmesí…

este debia ser unico pero no se.. jejej ustdes que dice...


	2. Chapter 2

Musito lejanas notas…

No las recordaba por completo…

Pero era lo único que podía hacer…

Para que la locura no ocupara su mente…

Y el dolor no ocupara su corazón…

Hacia rato que se había levantado…

Desde que el había abandonado la habitación…

Cada noche hacia lo mismo, cuando el ya dormía o fingía hacerlo…

Se adentraba en las sabanas y le aferraba a su cuerpo…

Envolviéndole con su calor, su olor…

Reclamándole con pasión y fuerza…

Por lo menos los primeros meses…

Hasta que el embarazo puso tierra de por medio…

Ahora se conformaba con acariciarle y mantenerle cerca mientras dormía…

Para desaparecer antes de que el despertara…

No eran cariñosos tales gestos mas bien posesivos pensaba…

Pero ciertamente su mente se confundía…

Por algunos momentos le parecía estar otra vez con el…

Con el harry que una vez había amado…

Tan solo algunos momentos…

Y eso lo confundía más…

Tan el y a la vez no…

Tan igual pero a la vez tan distinto…

La debilidad ocupaba su cuerpo…

A veces sentía como si sus fuerzas le abandonaran…

No era de extrañarse…

El niño consumía mas magia de la que el podía generar…

Cerró los ojos ante la insistente luz del nuevo día…

Ante ese gesto la habitación se oscureció…

Se levanto…

No podía seguir en la cama…

No cuando el olor de el seguía ahí…

En su cuerpo, en su mente y su corazón…

Miro alrededor, como siempre, desde hacia cinco meses…

Todo despejado a excepción de lo necesario…

Sonrió con tristeza…

El maldito aun pensaba que tenía la intención de suicidarse…

Bueno, tal vez lo pensaba los primeros días…

Y casi lo hubo concretado en varias ocasiones…

Pero siempre aparecía y le obligaba a regresar…

A regresar a su realidad…

Esa donde el era preso y tenia un bebe…

Un bebe…

Después del primer mes había desistido…

No por la vigilancia constante sobre el…

Sino por que empezó a notarse…

Su vientre se había redondeado ligeramente…

Como advirtiéndole que estaba ahí…

Que ya no podía obtener libertad…

Puesto que el era su libertad…

Desde ese momento se hizo conciente…

Terriblemente conciente de que ya no estaba solo…

Después de todo, tal vez había esperanza…

No todo estaba perdido, ¿verdad?...

Hizo ondear su cabello…

Trenzado nuevamente…

A veces pensaba con burla que parecía Rapunzel…

Solo que no estaba en una torre, pero aun con los ventanales abiertos no podía salir….

No estaba encerrado, aunque si atrapado…

No había príncipe azul por que este se había convertido en la bruja…

Y bueno esta historia no iba a tener final feliz…

Ashhh!...se reprendió mentalmente…pero que estupideces pensaba…

Ya empezaba a afectarle el encierro…

has despertado temprano…- dijo una voz a sus espaladas, que reconoció al instante y ¿Cómo no hacerlo?...lo iba a visitar cada día, para revisar su estado o cada vez que el se lo permitía-

no podía seguir durmiendo…

¿has tenido alguna molestia?- miro con premura el abultado vientre del rubio-

No realmente…¿Por qué no has venido, hace casi mas de dos meses que no se nada de ti…

Potter, no me lo había permitido…aseguraba que tenia todo bajo control…. ¿Qué son?... – pregunto Severus ante la estela brillante de pequeños puntos en su larga trenza-

Diamantes…aunque creo que tienen un hechizo…no he podido quitármelos por ningún medio y no pesan nada…una nueva afición de potter de llenarme de lujos…

¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?...

Bien…aunque demasiado cansado…no puedo usar mi magia en demasía, me mareo…- se sentó obviando su elegancia aun cuando era difícil conservarla por su nuevo peso-

No es muy normal…el cansancio es normal, pero ummm…- miro como el joven prodigaba distraídamente su vientre- estas protegiéndole…

¿Qué?

Inconcientemente…estas utilizando tu magia para proteger y conservar el feto…

Oh…

No lo hagas demasiado…puede ser peligroso para tu salud…

Pero puede morir, si no lo hago. El embarazo es riesgoso…

El puede hacerlo por ti…tiene mas magia que tu…-dijo el hombre analizando los gestos inconcientes de su ahijado-

Si pero no puede regularla…no como debiera…- se dio cuenta de que hablaba de mas-

¿quieres tenerlo?

…¿Cómo va todo fuera de aquí?...- cambio el tema. Dándole a entender a Severus que no respondería a eso-

Igual…las nuevas ordenes del Lord…han sido claras…unirse y obedecer o morir…y los mortifagos las han cumplido al pie de la letra…nadie tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarle…

Entiendo…-acaricio nueva y distraídamente su vientre-

¿has comido bien?...

Si, el se encarga personalmente de que coma lo que recetaste…

Pocos sabían que Severus Snape era medimago…

El cual hasta ahora había atendido su raro estado…

El que había ideado la pócima para generarlo…

Pero que nunca había pensado siquiera que funcionara…

Que hubiera el mago que igualara en magia a la pócima…

Que soportara ingerirla…

Y las dolorosas implicaciones que tenía eso…

Y que las soportara aun más nueve meses sin decaer…

Física o mentalmente….

Severus le miro con melancolía…

Draco supo que aun se culpaba por su suerte…

Aunque el le había dicho que no había tenido que ver…

Solo había sido un designio extraño…

Una rara y bizarra jugada del destino…

deja de hacer eso… te lo he dicho no podía hacerse nada…

si se podía…pudiste aparecerte en otro lugar…

no podía…no con el nivel de magia que tenia…

tenías la suficiente magia…como para matar a todos tus agresores en un simple pestañeo y aun más si te lo hubieras propuesto…

no tengo tanto poder…

draco…tal vez eres el mago más fuerte después del mismo potter…

no lo creo…

yo estuve ahí… dejaste de luchar cuando te enteraste de la orden de potter…

ya me tenían contra la pared…cuando lo supe…

si...pero tu aura mágica seguía a la defensiva, pensabas atacar cuando vieras la oportunidad…-dijo sabiendo y conociendo el carácter y pensamiento de su ahijado- decayó totalmente ante la noticia…

……….

¿Por qué quieres tenerlo?...

………-espero pacientemente y cuando pensaba que no le respondería, un susurro le dio la respuesta-…es parte de mí… aunque nunca lo hubiera previsto…esta en mi cuerpo…es parte de mi…

……….

Tal vez no lo deseaba…al menos no de esta forma…

¿aun le amas?...

No…

No mientas…

No miento…me preguntaste si aun le amo y te dije que no…yo le amo y lo seguiré haciendo infinitamente…amar y aun amar implican cosas diferentes…

……

Se que no dejare de amarle nunca y no, nunca pensare dejar de amarle…por tanto le amo y no aun le amo, esas son las diferencias…así que debiste preguntar de manera diferente…para obtener la respuesta requerida…

Umm…- miro asombrado la sencillez pero a la vez la verdad contundente de lo que decía. Tan sereno, tan parecido a su padre y a la vez no. la habitación de pronto se convirtió- ¿pero que demonios condenados es esto?...

Algunas comodidades y caprichos para mi…- el piso se había convertido en un lago de aguas cristalinas con nenúfares lilas y peces dorados, donde ahora flotaban sobre el sin hundirse, podía sentir el agua acariciando sus pies desnudos apenas, puesto que flotaban sobre la superficie de este. También habían pequeñas áreas verdes con árboles floridos de los cuales colgaban infinidad de cristales y espejos diminutos. Los pequeños paisajes y áreas daban la sensación de estar en un jardín japonés-

Demasiado real… - dijo severus caminando entre las aguas rápidamente para que su túnica no se mojara, que sus pies estuvieran a salvo no significaba que su túnica estuviera a salvo- para mi gusto…pero es perfecto para ti...por lo visto…

Puede proporcionarme todo el espacio que desee, reconstruirlo aquí si es que ha desaparecido o traerlo aquí hasta en su mas mínimo detalle…el lugar y el ambiente también…si quiero luz la habrá, si quiero oscuridad la habrá…pero eso no significa que todo lo que quiera me lo de…

¿Qué lugar es este me parece familiar?...

este es uno de los jardines que había en el barrio de los melocotones… el jardín de la luz…destruidos por la guerra…solo quedan escombros actualmente…- recordó que algunas veces había ido ahí con harry cuando eran amigos-

Te veré en una semana…el lord me envía hacia Polonia…quiere que vea y lleve algunas ordenes a sus aliados ahí…

Veo…cuídate…

Tu hazlo…me preocupas…

No lo hagas…el no me dejara morir…-sonrió-…al menos no hasta que tenga al bebe… después quien sabe…

No estés tan seguro…

……….

Olvídalo…solo suposiciones mías… a veces sueles actuar de manera…muy Gryffindor…y el idiota ese tan Slyterin…- dijo severus haciendo un gesto algo extrañamente exagerado-

…eso es por que debía estar en Gryffindor…

¿Qué?...

El sombrero me quería enviar a Gryffindor desde un principio y según recuerdo Harry me dijo alguna vez que el sombrero lo quería mandar a Slyterin…

¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?...

Si alguna vez se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza eso, mi padre me hubiera castigado por insensato…hubiera sido la deshonra de la familia…todos mis antecesores sin excepción han ido a Slyterin… te imaginas a un Malfoy en Gryffindor… mi padre se hubiera muerto de un ataque…

Es extraño…

Tal vez…pero todo ha sido extraño desde que cada uno decidió dejar que el destino hiciera su parte… la parte y papeles que se nos tenían preparados desde un principio… y volvió a cambiar cuando el decidió hacer su destino y yo forjarme el mió…

Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente…

Tal vez…pero el hubiera no existe…solo el presente… y en este el no es un Slyterin pero se desempeña demasiado efectivamente como tal y yo no soy un Gryffindor y por supuesto no me comporto como tal…sino que nos depararía el futuro...- dijo en forma de burla, pero sus palabras eran extrañamente serias-

Cierto…pero eso no evita que se piense… -con un gesto se despidió e instantes después salía por una puerta que había aparecido frente a el-

Yo mas que nadie lo pienso…en verdad…-dijo de manera derrotada y triste- que más quisiera…

Suspiro en resignación cuando la puerta se cerró…

Sabia que a el era la única persona para la que no se abriría esa puerta…

Se dejo sumergir lentamente dentro del agua…

Como ninfa de los lagos…

Con su sutileza y belleza…

Y aun mas elegante, por su gracia innata…

Le agradaba la sensación tibia y a la vez refrescante del líquido…

Sabía que no podía ahogarse…

Podía respirar bajo ella…

El hechizo le permitía sentir las sensaciones…

Captar los olores…

Todo, pero nada que pudiera dañarle…

Se acostó de espaldas en el fondo del lago…

Las piedras lisas y lustrosas le recibieron como un suave lecho…

Observando los reflejos solares a través de las aguas calmas…

Los destellos multicolor de los peces…

Estiro la mano para tocar las piedras…

Sus dedos tocaron algo liso…

No dudo en tomarlo…

No cedió…

Esta enterrado…

Aplico algo de fuerza y por fin cedió…

Un espejo redondo, empañado y cubierto de moho…

Las molduras en oro y piedras llamaron su atención…

Miro con atención, tenia algo escrito…

Leyó con cuidado…

"cuando la fe de mi corazón se extinga, habrá otra que me lleve de regreso a donde en verdad quiero estar"…

Tomo parte de su túnica y limpio el espejo…

Trato de ver su reflejo en este…

Nada…

El espejo brillo…

Alguien se reflejaba en el…

Y no era draco…

Miro con los ojos abiertos…

Y el alma en un hilo…

Era harry…

La figura reflejada era harry…

Con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera…

De alguna manera sabia que este era diferente…

Como si le conociera…

Ese aire de melancolía…

Esas extrañas sensaciones que le inundaban cuando estaba cerca…

Reconocía esa magia que emanaba el espejo…

No lo dudo…

De alguna manera sabia que hacer…

Lo estrecho contra su pecho…

Dejando fluir la magia que le quedaba…

Que se deslizara a través del espejo…

Que le alcanzara…

Que tocara con ella el alma que ahí descansaba…

Donde quiera que esta estuviere…

A través del espacio…

A través del infinito…

Y mas allá…

Como una oración…

Como un conjuro…

Como una plegaria…

Como un ruego…

Esperando ser escuchado…

Que sus esperanzas no le traicionaran…

Esperando que volviera a casa…

Que volviera con el…

Algo sucedió…

Aunque no se lo esperaba…

El espejo se quebró entre sus manos y estallo en miles de fragmentos…

Luminosos y bellos…

Pero tan tristes…

Tan tristes como sus ojos…

Que comenzaron a llorar sin proponérselo…

Puesto que sus esperanzas se habían muerto…

Como sus sueños…

Sus alegrías…

Y sus pensamientos…

Y su conciencia…

Cerró los ojos demasiado cansado…

No esperaba tal cosa…

Pero había sucedido…

Volvió a abrirlo en un inútil intento de mantenerse conciente…

Mientras veía fluir los restos de su llanto…

Con los pedazos de cristales hacia la superficie…

Deseo que esto solo fuera una broma…

Una pesadilla…

Pero algo le decía que no era tal…

Y antes de hacer en las profundidades de la inconciencia…

Pudo ver a través de las hermosas aguas…

De los destellos multicolores del sol…

De los peces juguetones y los lirios lilas…

Sobresalió algo…

Que le lleno por instantes el alma de un sentimiento olvidado…

Alguien le veía a través de la aguas…

El reflejo de esmeraldas…

Preocupadas y hermosas…

Como antes…

Como siempre…

Y con esta imagen…

Se dejo vencer por fin…

No sabia si era una pesadilla pero no importaba…

Lo había vuelto a ver y eso era lo importante…

La oscuridad cubrió todo…

Puesto que sabiendo de alguna manera que todo estaba mejor…

Que no importaba la prueba…

Tal vez mañana no despertara…

Tal vez no soñara…

Pero siempre estaría ahí…


	3. Chapter 3

Fantasmas…

Abrió los ojos…

Parecía como si todo diera vueltas a su alrededor…

Aghhhh!...

Odiaba cuando eso sucedía…

Volvió a cerrarlos esperando que el mundo se compusiera…

Que dejara de girar…

Solo que la presencia frente a el no le dejo cerrarlos demasiado…

Abrió los ojos conociendo esa sensación…

La había sentido hace poco…

Y la sonrisa en el se lo confirmo…

Abrió los ojos…

Más si eso se podía…

Y se sentó sobre la cama como impulsado por un resorte…

Las esmeraldas frente a el le dieron la bienvenida…

Pero algo era diferente…

No solo en la escena…

Sino en los dos…

Hola…- dijo el moreno sonriendo de la forma tan característica en el-

Hola…- dijo dudoso, la figura frente a el, era la del moreno pero era transparente como si un fantasma se tratase, pero no lo era puesto que no se parecía a los del castillo, es mas no tenia apariencia fantasmal. Solo transparente. Como una imagen de rayo láser, pensó.-

¿Por qué me hiciste volver?...

Yo…- se acurruco contra la cama, sintiéndose repentinamente mal-

¿no vasto que sufriera los horrores de la guerra, para que aun quisieran que me quedara?

¿Qué dices?...hablas como si estuvieras muerto…

Es por que lo estoy o eso pensaba…

Harry…no estas muerto… y no se que pasa...pero después de que mataste a voldemort, te proclamaste el nuevo lord del mundo mágico…

¿¡QUEEE?

Lo que oíste…

Estas mintiendo…

¿lo hago?...en verdad harry…- le miro con dolor, por que dudara de su palabra-

No, no lo haces…nunca lo hiciste…- rectifico su error, lo sabia nunca le había mentido-

¿Qué paso contigo?... ¿quien es el que esta en tu lugar?...

No lo se… lo único que se es que cuando mate a voldemort, el me había herido bastante, deje que todo ocurriera…mi alma salio o la parte que quería huir y se encerró en el espejo que encontraste…esperando así que nadie me reviviera…

Querías escapar…

Si…pero por lo visto solo empeoro…

Sabias que nada se logra escapando…podrás huir durante un tiempo, pero nunca puedes escapar del destino y lo sabes…

Entiendo…debo volver y enfrentar las cosas…

Si claro, solo existe un pequeño problema… alguien mas esta usando tu cuerpo...

No alguien mas...yo mismo lo hago…recuerda que te dije que durante la batalla la parte que quería huir lo hizo, pero se quedo la que no quería hacerlo…la que deseaba venganza o que se yo…aunque para serte sincero nunca pensé que ocurriera esto…

Se nota…- dijo el rubio algo resentido, cruzándose de brazos-

Okay…entiendo… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?...

No por nada…- harry o el alma de harry se sentó a su lado-

¿es…eso...lo que creo que es?...- dijo con dificultad, viendo por fin el estado del rubio-

Si…- el rubio le miro con tristeza, descubriendo el vientre de la túnica-

Pero…pero no puedes…o si…

Ves que si…fue por una pócima que mi padrino formulo…

Wow…nunca pensé verte así… ¿puedo?...- dijo refiriéndose a tocar el vientre del rubio, este asintió-… ¿Quién es el padre?...

No querrás saberlo…

Si…qui…- se detuvo a media frase, la tristeza en esos ojos le decían lo que quería saber- es mió…

Lo es…

¿Cómo?..

Tu otro yo…

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Desde que ganaste la pelea han pasado ocho meses, mi embarazo tiene cinco…

¿tanto tiempo ha pasado?...-dijo concentrado en ver y acariciar la redondez del vientre de su amigo-

Si…

¿Por qué tu?... ¿pudo haber sido cualquiera, por que exactamente tu?

Lo que tengo entendido…- dijo suavemente, el rechazo de harry ante la idea de que el fuera quien gestara a su hijo, le había dolido-…ya se había intentado varias veces…pero el único que resistió la ingestión de la pócima y el intercambio de flujo mágico fui yo…antes que yo hubo varios…todos al parecer no pasaron de la ingestión de la pócima…

El candidato por excelencia... ¿no?... ¿entonces eres un mago poderoso?

Exactamente… de algo me sirvió estar en Carpaddya…

¿Cómo logre…bueno tu sabes?...por que conociéndote primero muerto a rebajarte a esto…

…..fuiste muy persuasivo…me diste a beber una pócima extraña…mi cuerpo responde a toda orden que me digas…también me hiciste beber la pócima que dio origen a mi estado…

El silencio se instalo sobre ellos…

Tan atronador como un grito…

Y tan fuerte como Tsunami…

Llenándoles de sentimiento…

De dolor…

De disculpas…

No dichas…

Ni pensadas…

Solo así…

Pues sobraban…

Pues dolían…

Y de nada servían ahora…

La habitación había vuelto a ser su encierro personal…

Su prisión solitaria…

Miro a su acompañante tan callado como el…

Le sorprendió que le mirara…

Bueno, no a el…

A su cuerpo…

Habían cambiado poco desde la última vez que se habían visto…

Aunque creía certeramente que no eran los cambios lo que llamaban su atención…

Solo uno en especial…

Su vientre…

Eso era lo que llamaba la atención de harry…

Le conocía…

O creía conocerle…

De seguro pasaba un mal momento…

Trato de poner sus manos para ocultarlo bajo ellas…

Pero no pudo…

Otras morenas se lo impidieron…

Era extraño…

Aun siendo un alma…

Podía hacer cosas como si tuviera forma sólida…

Es más…

Seguro podía usar su magia…

Pues la sentía…

Podía sentir la magia de harry…

Como si fuera la suya…

Rodeándole…

Haciéndose reconocer por la suya…

No de forma violenta…

No, sino suave…

Persuadiéndola…

Lenta y suavemente…

es hermoso…

….- el rubio le miro confuso, no sabia a que se refería-

Tu vientre es hermoso…

No digas tonterías… mi piel esta estirada…tengo estrías y me dejara marca y…

No es cierto…eso ni tu te lo crees…- le dijo sabiendo que draco solo estaba molestándole-…además será un mago fuerte y poderoso…sangre pura…

¿un mago?... ¿y que tal si es una hechicera?...

No, será un mago…

¿Cómo estas tan seguro?...

No lo se…solo se…que lo se…-sonrió ante su patética explicación, hasta a el le había sonado absurda- de piel tan blanca y suave como la tuya, pero de cabello negro y de grandes ojos verdes…

Pobre…

¿Qué estas tratando de decir?...-le miro feo-

Nada…nada… ¿Qué harás ahora?...no puedes recuperar tu cuerpo…no hasta que sepas como hacerlo…

En este momento debe estar sintiendo mi magia…no tardara en llegar…veremos quien es mas fuerte…

¿¡QUEEEE?...pero estas loco o que…es demasiado pronto e imprudente…ni siquiera sabes que o como…o…

Si pude salir de mi propio cuerpo…puedo volver a entrar en el… no importa como... ahora tengo más que nunca por que volver…tengo muchas cosas que corregir…

No tienes varita…

No necesito mi varita para destruirme mi mismo…como tu tampoco la necesitas… tienes mucho mas poder del que te imaginas…

Veo que no te diste por vencido aun…-dijo la voz seca a sus espaldas-

Ya vez suelo ser muy Gryffindor…- le enfrento, apartándose de donde hasta ahora se encontraba-

Claro, pero eso se puede solucionar ahora… nada tienes que hacer aquí…debiste quedarte en el mundo de los muertos…

Esa era mi intención, pero debía ir completo así que me regresaron…

Un poco tarde…ocho meses tarde…

Nunca es tarde…

Esta vez si lo es…

Nunca debiste salir…pero puedo enmendar mis errores…

Si claro, y tu nunca debiste negar que existía…ahora soy dueño de lo que tu nunca te atreviste a reclamar por tus entupidos perjuicios y aires de santurrón… yo soy tu aunque quieras negarlo… y lo seguiré siendo…

Claro, pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiera así, si fui capaza de enterrarte en lo mas profundo de mi antes de la guerra puedo volver a hacerlo…

Las miradas decían todo…

El aire se enrarecía…

Cada segundo lo era todo…

La magia fluía en un torbellino sin fin…

El joven rubio les miraba…

Podía sentir la furia manando como un rió desbordado…

Se levantó cautelosamente…

Esperando que en cualquier momento iniciara la batalla…

Sabia que por mas que quisiera no podría intervenir…

Su magia estaba en punto nulo…

Tenia miedo…no por el…

Aun era muy pronto…

Y no quería perderlo…

Si recibía un ataque…

Sabia que el no moriría…

Pero su bebe si…

Se sorprendió…

Se encontraba rodeado por dos campos mágicos…

Los dos tan diferentes…

Pero con a misma meta…

Al parecer…

Protegerle de la batalla…

No lo entendía…

Esto era solo cuestión de fuerzas…

El bien o mal interior…

Uno de los dos debía ganar…

El problema era cual…

Cual ganaría al fin de cuentas…

Podía sentirlo en cada poro…

Pero bien sabían…

Que por mas que lo intentaran no podrían dañarse…

Puesto que eran parte de un mismo ser…

Entendiendo esto…

En un acto que solo duro un segundo de distracción por parte de su cuerpo…

Entro en este…

Obligándole a tener una batalla…

Dentro de su propia mente…

De su propio corazón….

El tiempo se detuvo…

Aunque en l mente de harry…

Las cosas apenas empezaban…

Recuerdos de los últimos ocho meses…

De todo…

Paso ante sus ojos…

Recuerdos…

Sentimientos…

Olores y colores…

Todos al mismo tiempo…

Todos por igual…

Desde que haba dejado su cuerpo…

Hasta que el había sentido su energía…

Su magia…

A su pesar pudo sentirlo todo…

Cada cosa…

Y supo ciertamente que esos sentimientos…

No le eran del todo desconocidos…

Desconcertantes pero no desconocidos…

no lo dudes… soy tu…así que son tuyos esos sentimientos…

no lo son…

si, acaso me dirás que no le amabas desde antes de que se fuera a Carpaddya…de que le deseabas… que fuiste tan hipócrita para decirte su amigo cuando en realidad querías hacerle tuyo…

no lo negare… pero no por ello debía hacerlo… no tenia ningún poder sobre el que me permitiera hacer lo que deseaba… no estaba bien…

nunca lo que deseabas era bueno… pero lo era…nosotros le deseábamos…por ello le busque… por eso ahora es nuestro conyugue…

en contra de su voluntad…

solo me atreví a lo que tanto temías…

no estaba bien…

siempre fuiste un idiota…de que servia ser el ser mágico mas poderoso del mundo mágico si no podíamos obtener lo que deseábamos…

eso no me daba derecho a imponer a los otros mis deseos…

claro que si, acabaste con la guerra con las muertes…sumiste al mundo mágico en un régimen de paz y tranquilidad…

si, pero a base de terror y miedo… a base de que todos se sometieran a mis ordenes…eso no era lo que yo quería…

tu nunca quisiste nada… nunca tuviste la fuerza apara decir lo que querías o para tomar lo que deseabas… eres un débil…

nunca lo fui… lo sabes…

no… los sentimientos solo debilitan al hombre… los vuelven cobardes…

no lo soy… esos sentimientos eran los que me permitían vivir… tener a mis seres queridos a mi lado aun cuando no me quisieran de la forma en que yo deseaba… eso me hacia feliz…o acaso tu no lo haz hecho…

…….

Lo he visto yo también soy tu… serás muy dictador pero aun te preocupan los demás… nadie ha muerto desde la guerra…solo has escarmentado a los traidores como prueba… es mas… no les haces peor la vida de lo que ya era sino que a través de ordenes buscas que la paz siempre este presente….

………

Quieres mas pruebas… amas tanto a draco como yo… le protegiste al igual que yo con ese escudo con el mismo afán que el mió…proteger esas dos vidas que amamos mas que a nuestra propia vida…

Cállate…

No… me escucharas y lo harás hasta el final… no somos así…y nunca lo seremos… y lo sabes… esto debe terminar… aquí y ahora…

Luces…

Luces de colores…

Como si fuesen luciérnagas…

Danzarinas…

Por toda la estancia…

Envolviéndolos con suave confort…

Con suave vaivén…

El silencio…

Reconfortante…

Liberante…

Tranquilizante…

Todo desapareció en segundos…

Estallando en gran oscuridad…

Es extraña oscuridad…

Temerosa…

Idílica…

Cerró los ojos…

El estallido fue después…

Volvió a abrirlos…

Todo había terminado….

El cuerpo frente a sus ojos…

Se lo hizo saber…

Con una sonrisa…

Tan extrañamente grata…

Tan extrañamente ansiada…

Tan, tan el….

Se desvaneció ante sus ojos…

Corrió sin pensarlo….

Aun con trabajo llego hasta el…

Miro a esos ojos que le miraban…

Que le llamaban…

Sonrió…

Era el…

Y parecía que no volvería a irse…

No volvería a dejarle solo…

O tal vez…

Pero que decía…

Todo volvería a ser como antes…

Solo…

Soledad…

Puesto que el no se lo permitiría…

Ya nada podía ser como antes…

Había olvidado algo…

Demasiado importante….

Demasiado…

No se amaban…

Amor…

No había amor….

Y derramo lagrimas sobre el rostro de su amigo…

Este le sonrió pensando que lloraba de felicidad…

De que esperaba que todo volviera a su lugar…

Su lugar…

Y su tiempo…

Era tiempo…

Todo debía volver a ser como antes….

Y no supo por que…

Pero esto no le hizo feliz…

Ese pensamiento…

No le hizo sonreír…

Mientras los toques damascos del atardecer…

Les colmaba con caricias…

Supo de alguna forma…

Que aunque lo deseara…

Aunque tuviera poder…

Y fuera el ser mas poderoso…

Nada volvería a ser igual…

todo estará bien… - dijo draco con voz trémula...demasiado suave… demasiado lenta… como incitándole a ese descanso que tanto ansiaba-

si… volveremos a estar bien... ¿no? - dijo suavemente como buscando que decir y como hacerlo. Esperando que la inconciencia le invadiera, le reconfortara, le llevara a la seguridad que necesitaba –

si amor… todo volverá a estar bien… - dijo suavemente en un susurro, conteniendo con la mano los sollozos que salían de sus labios, mientras veía por ultima vez como su amado caía en la dulce inconciencia-…todo volverá a ser igual… lo haremos por ti… - dijo susurrando sabiendo que ya no le escuchaba-…para que todo este bien… para que tu estés bien…lo soportaremos… ¿verdad?..cariño… - dijo refiriéndose a su vientre, acariciándolo. Miro al ser que amaba, frente a sus ojos, descansando, tan tranquilo, acaricio su rostro y con la fuerte determinación se levanto- te amamos harry…cuídate… y haznos sentir orgullosos…

Salio de la habitación….

Ya nada lo impedía…

Era libre…

Pero daría lo que fuera por no serlo…

Todo había acabado…

Y extrañamente…

Odiosamente…

No lo esperaba…

Los vientos del sur acariciaron su faz…

Nuevas cosas le aguardaban…

La soledad imperaba ante el…

Su amiga…

Su compañera fiel…

Aunque bien lo sabía…

Ya no estaba solo…

No y eso le reconfortaba…

La soledad no volvería a visitarle…

Miro las estrellas que pronto se avisaban…

La negrura de la noche…

Le dio la bienvenida…

Y entre los mantos de estrellas caídas…

Inicio su andar…

Aun con el alma mal herida…

Aun con la promesa de que no todo termina…

Aun cuando nuestro destino así lo decida…


	4. Chapter 4

Las luces de mi vida…

Me paseo por las habitaciones…

Inmensas…

Gigantescas….

Mis dedos mantenidos al aire recorrían…

Cada detalle sin tocarlo siquiera…

Sabiendo por conciencia propia el que de cada cosa…

Por que yo mismo la había decorado…

Cada insignificante cosa…

Cada ínfimo detalle….

Como el color indeciso del lugar…

Y todos los adornos en ellas…

En colores blancos y pasteles…

Juguetes jamás usados…

Peluches de casi todo…

Suspiro con dolor y melancolía…

Todo casi en esa habitación era blanco…

Puro…

Como debía ser…

Cerró los ojos con aire resignado…

Mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas…

Cerrando su corazón con ella…

Y dejándolo como esa habitación…

Vació…

Terriblemente vació…

Como hacia cinco años se venia sintiendo…

Con paso lento se dirigió por el pasillo…

El tiempo pasaba rápido…

Mas no en su alma…

En su corazón atormentado…

Cada segundo que pasaba era como un cuchillo afilado…

Habían pasado cinco años…

¿Ya, tan rápido?...

Se preguntaba…

El tiempo pasaba…

Mas no el olvido…

El olvido y la paz le eran negados…

Se sentía triste…

Desconsolado…

Martirizado…

Descuartizado…

Como recordaba haber estado cada día de su vida…

Desde que había despertado nuevamente en su cuerpo…

Esa noche supo que la tristeza no le abandonaría…

Que la melancolía se había vuelto su arrendataria…

Y que la angustia y el desasosiego serian sus firmes carceleros…

Draco no estaba…

Y con el su alma también había desaparecido…

La luz de sus ojos se había extinguido…

Al comprender que draco se había ido…

Después de eso todo había sido un remolino de emociones…

De colores…

Como deseaba que algún dementor le diese un beso…

Tal vez así su castigo seria menos…

Oh, ahora lo recordaba….

Se había desecho de ellos hacia tanto tiempo…

Y para rematarla aun más…

Y hundirlo más en la desgracia…

La gente en el mundo mágico le consolaba…

Le perdonaban….

Todas y cada una de sus trastadas…

¿Es que nadie recordaba que el era un mounstro?...

Helloooo… es que nadie recordaba que era un maldito desgraciado….

Que les había hecho la vida de cuadritos en los pasados meses…

Era el ministro de magia junto con varios ancianos más…

Dumbledore y otros ancianos habían apoyado esa decisión…

Por Merlín, si el había mandado a matar al antiguo ministro de magia…

¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta que les hizo la vida imposible?...

¿Es que nadie entendía que ese sufrimiento se lo había acarreado solo?...

¿Es que nadie entendía que se merecía todo ese sufrimiento?...

O ya de a perdis que lo metieran una larga temporada a Azkaban…

Pero no nadie lo culpaba…

Nadie…

Demonios…

Y eso lo enfurecía y entristecía aun más…

Hacia cinco años draco había desaparecido…

Enloqueció buscándole…

Más no le encontró…

Mas la esperanza de que le necesitase le mantuvo…

Aun cuando los meses pasaron…

Snape y Lucius estuvieron a su lado…

Lucius recupero la memoria gracias a el…

Y a que Snape casi lo mataba por no haberlo hecho antes…

Además no podía estar en malos términos con su suegro…

Je, je, je, el rubio casi se va pa atrás cuando había escuchado eso…

Y lo había maldecido al segundo siguiente…

Pero también lo había apoyado…

Esperando…

Cuando draco debía dar a luz…

Esperando…

Aun así se mantuvo ahí cuando paso el primer año…

Cuando paso el segundo…

El tercero y así subsecuentemente…

Hasta hoy aun había una pequeña esperanza…

Que parecía consumirse como la luz de una vela…

Suspiro nuevamente como cada mañana…

Después de mi ritual matutino…

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos…

Tomando su túnica con un simple accio de su mente…

Y con un ligero estallido se apareció en el ministerio….

Como cada mañana las sonrisas simples…

Agradecidas…

Cariñosas le reciben…

No sabía como podían quererle después de lo que les hizo…

Lo sabia, odiaba las adulaciones y demás falsedades…

Mas tiene tanto poder que puede saber cuando es sincero y cuando no…

Como todas las mañanas entra a su oficina y es atiborrado por papeles…

Que si no son urgentes…

No pueden esperar para ser revisados…

Pero…

No sabe…

Hay algo diferente…

El ambiente es diferente…

Las sensaciones son diferentes…

Hoy es un día diferente…

El gran ventanal esta abierto de par en par…

La luz del día lo ilumina todo…

Lo llena de candor y calidez…

De brillantes reflejos en los cristales y maderas barnizadas…

De aire puro y agradable…

Cuando a mi ni siquiera me gusta tener las cortinas abiertas…

Demasiado puro…

Demasiado feliz…

Puedo oír las voces y risas de los de ahí afuera…

No quiero escucharlas…

Eso solo me recuerda que estoy solo…

Terriblemente solo…

Cierro las cortinas molesto…

No me importa cerrar el ventanal…

Mi magia lo hace en segundos con un fuerte estrépito…

Lo se me he vuelto un antipático…

Estoy en contra de la felicidad…

Pero no es cierto…

Ella esta en contra mía…

Al no querer venir hacia mí…

Al no dejarme sentirla…

¿Es que no he sufrido lo suficiente?...

¿Es que he de sufrir mas para acallar mis errores pasados?...

Pero lo he dicho hoy es un día diferente…

Se que es diferente…

Puedo sentirlo en el aire…

Y sobre todo por que eso diferente…

Esta sentado sobre mi escritorio mirándome fijamente…

Con curiosidad y picardía…

Con inocencia…

Y de alguna forma sonrió…

No se por que…

No puedo evitarlo…

Como en más de cinco años no lo había hecho…

¿y tú que haces aquí?...- dijo con voz pausada, tratando de que el nudo extraño se fuera, de la sensación familiar dejara de atenazarle el corazón de extrañas esperanzas-

…. – la mirada fija en el le pone los nervios de punta, realmente esa mirada es tan familiar que le asusta –

Además… no creo que los niños debieran estar e un recinto oficial… emmm… bueno no es que no se permita… - diablos, estaba divagando, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosos?...-

Buenos días… - dijo la niña con total educación, mientras e bajaba de su escritorio. De cerca pudo observarla mejor, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y un pelo negro largo, muy cuidado atado a un grandísimo moño blanco haciendo juego con el vestidito de encajes y la túnica- disculpe.. mi interrupción, pero es que me perdí… -saco la lengua en despiste-… mi padre estaba buscando un lugar, pero yo me entretuve y termine aquí… jejeje

Oh… entonces debes ser hija de alguno de los que trabajan aquí…

No… mas bien mi papi… venia a ver a alguien aquí…

¿sabes a quien?...

Ummm… no… aunque creo que dijo algo del ministro de magia o algo así…

Oh bueno, entonces deberá pasar por aquí…

¿si?

Si, yo soy el ministro de magia…

Wooow… - dijo ella alegremente-

Mientras esperamos… no quieres algo de helado…- sonrió, esa niña le provocaba una extraña alegría-

Siiiii….

Okay… espérame un momento… - dijo mientras salía en busca de su secretaria, volvió a los minutos justo con dos tazones de helado-

Yumiiii….- dijo alegremente la niña mientras se sentaba educadamente en su sillón detrás del escritorio y con un movimiento de su mano volvía a abrir los ventanales y corría los cortinajes-

¿Cómo hiciste eso?... – dijo asombrado, según entendía pocos magos podían hacer magia sin varita y no a tan tempana edad-

… lo siento… ¿lo moleste?...- dijo la niña apresuradamente apenada-

No para nada… solo me sorprendió… pocos magos pueden tener tanto control sobre su poder…

Papi siempre me dijo que mi padre es alguien fuerte, y que por ende yo también podría hacerlo…

¿tu padre?...- dijo sorprendido, sabia que severus había patentizado en este tiempo la pócima de embarazo, pero existían muy contadas formas de que esto sucediera-

Sip… mis padres son dos hombres…

¿Quiénes son tus padres?... así tal vez pueda localizarlos mas rápido…- dijo tratando de controlarse debía andar con cautela, ¿podría ser que?...-

Mi papi draco me dijo que hoy conocería a mi padre…

¿draco?... - ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que otras personas tuvieran ese nombre y hubieran dado a luz?... muy pocas-

Sip, mi papi draco…y mi hermano Eros…

¿Eros?...

Siiiii….mi hermano… mi hermanito gemelo…

¿Entonces tu eres?…

Eris… lo siento… jejeje… aun no tengo apellidos… para eso venia mi papi hoy… jejeje… para ponerme en el registro… al igual que a mi hermanito….

… (aurora, eso es lo que significa eris y eros según la mitología griega…) - era por eso que no había podido dar con ellos, al parecer draco no los había registrado aun-… entonces deberá venir para acá… yo soy el que atestigua los nacimientos…

En serio...

Si… ¿tu papi sabia quien era el ministro de magia?...

No creo, hemos estado viajando mucho… la verdad es que si nos quedábamos un par de meses en un lugar era mucho… según me dijo es que todo había cambiado aquí, es por eso que estaba perdido… je, je, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo…

-sonrió, draco seria siempre draco-… espérame un momentito… Salma…busquen al señor malfoy, debe estar perdido en el edificio y tráiganlo inmediatamente aquí y cuando llegue el señor Malfoy hágalo pasar y por ningún motivo le diga quien soy…

Pero señor, tiene citas previas…

Cancélelas todas o trasládelas a mañana, no me importa que diga, es una orden…

okay señor…

¿conoce a mi papi?...

¿Por qué lo dices?...

Por que usted conoce su apellido… el nunca daba su apellido siempre decía uno falso… yo lo supe por que se lo pregunte…

… bueno, si conozco a tu padre, es mas fuimos amigos en el colegio…- dijo con cautela, aunque de alguna forma ya sabia quien era esa niña, aun no sabia que tanto draco le había dicho de el a ella-

¿en verdad?...

Si… veras…- de pronto una idea maliciosa surco su mente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita maliciosa- princesa… que te parece si le hacemos una pequeña broma a tu papi…

…- la niña le miro con recelo-

No le haré nada…te doy mi palabra de mago que no haría nada que pudiera dañarle o a ti o a tu hermano….- dijo divertido ante la preocupación que parecía surcar los pensamientos de la niña- será divertido… además no nos hemos visto en cinco años… ¿me ayudaras?... además yo podría llevarte con tu abuelo…

¿en verdad?... mi papi dice que ellos son muy parecidos…

( y que lo digas, parecen dos gotas de agua, y se infartara cuando sepa que su nieta saco mis ojos y mi desastroso cabello)…

Mi papi siempre dice que no vaya con extraños…

Bueno, eso es verdad, pero yo no soy un extraño… me llamo harry y soy amigo de tu papi…- dijo formalmente, presentándose para que ya no fuera un extraño ante los ojos de su propia hija-

Okay…

Bien…. Espérame… que ahora nos vamos… salma…

Si, señor…

Ven aquí…

¿Qué sucede, señor?... – dijo al mujer atractiva entrando al despacho-

¿Localizaron al señor Malfoy?…- pregunto mientras tomaba el perchero su túnica y se la ponía sobre sus hombros-

No aun no…

Bien… cuando lo hagan mándelo a mi casa…- dijo dándole un sobre- es un traslador, solo se activara con el así que no se preocupe… no le diga que es… - le advirtió- te veré mañana salma… - le sonrió lo cual descoloco grandemente a la mujer, puesto que no le había visto sonreír así nunca, siempre le veía triste y sin mas desapareció acompañado de la niña-

Se aparecieron en el recibidor…

La mansión seguía igual que como recordaba…

Haberla dejado en la mañana…

Aunque algo era diferente…

Algo había cambiado…

Y eso era que uno de sus hijos estaba con el…

Por fin con el…

Se encaminaron por el lugar…

La niña miraba todo el lujo…

Todo con asombrosa fascinación…

Como si cada cosa fuera nueva para ella…

Si, supiera que su papi había vivido en ese tipo de lujos…

En ese tipo de mundo…

Aunque las ropas de la niña no parecían humildes…

Tampoco eran de las del tipo que draco acostumbraba…

Tanto había cambiado…

No lo sabía…

Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

Entraron a las que eran las habitaciones de sus hijos….

Por fin alguien las ocuparía…

La niña se quedo pasmada ante tanto lujo…

Aunque no pensaba que tuviera dos…

Je, je, je, tendría que acondicionar otra para el pequeño Eros…

Puesto que su hermanita ya se había apropiado de esta habitación…

Sonrió…

Al parecer era del agrado de su hija…

La vio correr hacia un estante…

Uno repleto de muñecas de porcelana…

Vestidas con ropas de todo el mundo…

Mientras veía lo entretenida que estaba su hija…

Decidiendo entre si tocar o no…

Ella le miro con ojitos suplicantes…

Como pidiendo permiso…

El solo asintió sonriéndole…

Ella le sonrió luminosamente de vuelta…

Como no darle permiso, si todo lo que estaba ahí…

Le pertenecía a ella y su hermanito…

Encendió la chimenea…

El fuego se avivo…

Dijo un hechizo y metio la cabeza….

Al segundo siguiente de sacarla…

Un hombre acompañado de otro mas…

Aparecía de entre las llamas…

espero que en verdad sea importante… - dijo el hombre de largos cabellos que ya perfilaban mas a plata que a oro, con ese arrastrar de palabras tan característico en su familia-

potter… ¿Qué es tan importante?...- dijo severus molesto mientras sacudía las cenizas de su ropa-

Lucius… te presento a tu nieta… Eris…- la niña miro hacia los hombres que harry señalaba-

¿abuelo?... –pregunto temerosa, era verdad, su abuelo se parecía mucho a su papi, solo que los años ya empezaban a notársele aun así era muy guapo-

Potter… no estés jugando…- dijo tratando de que el nudo en su garganta pasara, no había duda de que era hija de potter se le parecía, pero también habían ciertos modos imperceptibles que el siempre había visto en draco cuando era pequeño, eran idénticos, pero aun necesitaba la confirmación de que no estaba soñando-

No lo estoy… eris, princesita… di quien es tu papi…- dijo harry mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba en sus brazos para acercarla a los dos hombres-

Mi papi es draco, draco malfoy…- dijo ella firmemente mirándole a ambos hombres a los ojos mientras presionaba sus deditos en una de las muñecas que había elegido-

Magos…- esa expresión, si era hija de draco- es mi nieta… - dijo extendiendo los brazos, en los cuales la pequeña se refugio, su abuelo olía casi igual que su papi, le abrazo fuertemente emocionada de conocer por fin a su nieta-

Y aun falta… así que no se quede tan tranquilo lucius…

¿Por qué lo dices?...

Tienes dos nietos…

….

Si, Eros debe de estar por llegar…

¿draco tuvo gemelos?... – dijo sorprendido severus-

Si, pero no se todo… así que tendremos que esperar a que venga para preguntarle…

¿Dónde esta?...

Debe estar a punto de llegar… vamos…- dijo levantándose, mientras sentía como el traslador había hecho su trabajo-

Los tres salieron de las habitaciones…

Bajaron las escaleras…

Los tres se detuvieron ante la estancia…

Donde un hombre rubio les miraba atónito…

Asustados…

Detrás de el una copia exacta a eris les miraba también…

Aunque mucho menos asustado que el adulto…

En su mano aun se encontraba el sobre…

Sobre sus labios aun una mueca tensa…

Sus manos arrugaban el papel tensando los dedos…

Frente a el se encontraba su familia…

La cual había evitado por cinco años…

Y al parecer querían respuestas…

Suspiro lentamente…

Mientras sus pasos le dirigían hacia ellos…

Aunque no lo quisiera…

Aunque le doliera…

Hoy era el día de la verdad…

Así lo había decidió…

Y así debía terminarlo…


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora de amor…

El silencio se veía vencido…

Por la cantarina voz…

Que parecía no parar…

Ni para respirar…

En su relato…

Como alegre trinos de miles de aves a la vez…

Los presentes absortos…

Compenetrados con los trinos…

Escuchaban atentos las explicaciones…

y eso fue lo que paso… - termino por fin su relato, suspirando por descargar por fin la pesada losa de su alma-

voy a matar a ese hombre… - dijo molesto severus ante los relatos de su ahijado-

padrino…

le pregunte y el muy me dijo que no sabia nada….

Yo se lo pedí…

Eso puedo entenderlo… lo que no puedo entender es por que te fuiste así…

Eso… es otra historia…

…

Draco, hijo…

Si, padre…

¿no piensas irte de nuevo, verdad?...

No, no creo… vine para que los niños conocieran a su abuelo y…- se detuvo a tiempo, debía hablar con harry en privado-

Oh… - lucius pareció captar la preocupación de su hijo-…que bien… potter… estaremos en los jardines… dile a los elfos que nos manden la merienda…

Si, Lucius…- dijo automáticamente de forma irónica y algo pedante, estar en tanto contacto con su suegro le había pegado varias malas manías-

Las puertas se cerraron ante ellos….

Las habitaciones blancas…

Las de sus hijos…

Harry llamo a un elfo…

Le dio las órdenes a seguir…

Los segundos que siguieron fueron tensos…

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar…

De nada…

Y de mucho…

Harry sonrió forzadamente…

Más se lleno de valor, ese que le caracterizaba…

Se levanto y se dirigió al ventanal…

Que daba justamente al patio…

Donde dos chicuelos correteaban…

Por el pasto verde…

Seguidos muy de cercas por dos adultos…

Que no podían alcanzarlos…

son hermosos…- dijo en voz alta sobresaltando al rubio que al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos-

si lo son…

cuando desperté… no estabas conmigo…

lo se…

pensé que lo estarías…

…

Pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad…

Mi bebe y yo no encajábamos en esa normalidad…

Nunca pensé eso…

Puede ser… pero yo si lo hice…

¿Por eso te fuiste?...

Si… pensé que si seguía junto a ti, a cada momento serias atacado por las culpas… por el arrepentimiento… no quería que eso sucediera…(no quería que te consumieras por el error de haberme embarazado….)- suspiro pesadamente- tu mas que nadie merece una vida sin preocupaciones o culpas… y si me quedaba era seguro que no podrías hacer nada de eso… quería dejarte elegir… de que fueras feliz… de que amaras… (a alguien que tu quisieras realmente… por que te amo… por que quiero que seas feliz…)- dijo mientras su cara se perdía entre sus manos-…… pero cuando nacieron los gemelos… supe que ellos no debían sufrir… por nada…- harry supo que se refería a que la concepción de los niños no había sido en el matrimonio y había sido forzada- y debían conocer a su padre… aunque tarde cinco años en decidirme… no tengo tanto valor como tu…

Te conozco…

….

Me conoces…

…si… lo hago…

… fuimos amigos…

….

Pero también fuimos amantes... y pese a todo… se que de alguna manera aun no lo sabes… ¿verdad?...

No te entiendo…

Tal vez la pócima de la obediencia tenía un fuerte poder sobre ti… pero nadie puede fingir lo que no siente… incluido tú…

¿Qué quieres decir?...

Puedo leer en ti como si leyera un libro abierto… tal vez para los demás sea imposible… pero no para mi…

…- no dijo nada, había comprendido lo que harry le estaba diciendo, su secreto se había descubierto-

¿no dirás nada?...

¿Qué importancia tiene ya?...

Mucha…

No lo hagas… harry……

…- le miro interrogante-

No te fuerces a sentir nada, por la culpa que sientes…

No lo hago…

Si, si lo haces…

Draco…- por lo visto tendría que demostrarle a su dragón que la verdad no sentía culpa alguna, tal vez solo cuando lo forzó pero por el resto, inexplicablemente no lo sentía y que la verdad de sus sentimientos iban mucho antes de que todo esto empezara-…¿sabes por que mi otro yo te eligió?...

Por que era el mejor candidato…según recuerdo…- dijo draco meditando su respuesta-

Si… podría ser…pero no sabes la mayor razón…

Según recuerdo fue por que pude soportar el ingerir la pócima…

Si, aunque ya sabia yo que podrías soportarlo…- draco le miro con los ojos abiertos- … por eso me uní a ti en la noche que te forcé, aunque estabas alterado tu magia después de mucho se unió a la mía… era como medida por el embarazo, puesto que este drenaría toda tu magia… aunque si le preguntas a severus sabrás que no hubo candidatos antes de ti… eso fue por que simplemente quería que fueras tu el que llevara a mis hijos en tu interior…

¿entonces… por que dijiste eso, que por que había sido yo y no otro el que gestara a tu hijo, tus palabras fueron crueles… me sentí tan mal…

Por miedo…sabes… en ese momento me encontraba muy confundido… en ese momento no sabia que era correspondido… hasta que pude tener todos mis recuerdos… - dijo de forma casi ausente recordando la platica que había tenido con su otro yo- …desde que estábamos en howgarts ya pensaba en algo así… pero siempre que trataba de seducirte, algo pasaba o me acobardaba o algo nos interrumpía… luego… te fuiste a Carpaddya… y yo no pude decirte nada… te alejaste de mi lado… y pensé que había sido por que me habías descubierto… y que por eso te alejaste… empecé a sentir dolor y me refugie en el para poder vencer… para poder darte un mundo en el cual vivieras y fueras feliz aunque no fuera a mi lado… pero todo me salio mal… como veras…- sonrió forzadamente-… así que no trates de decir que esto que siento no es tal… yo lo supe desde antes y pensé decírtelo, pero cuando desperté ya no estabas… trate de buscarte… pero comprendí que si habías huido era por que no querías estar cerca de mi…por que me odiabas… y como no hacerlo después de todo lo que te hice…

…harry…

No…- negó con la cabeza-… lo merecía… y lo merezco en verdad que si…- se arrodillo ante draco, que aun se mantenía sentado-… pero me gustaría saber… si no me odias tanto y existe un poquito de amor intacto en ti, para intentarlo…

…

¿draco?...

…- las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de draco comenzaron a preocuparlo de veras-

No me asustes… por favor…

…- simplemente le abrazo- idiota… eres un idiota, bastardo, bueno para nada…

Si… lo soy…. Pero uno muy feliz…- sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo-… y sabes… aun quiero tener una familia grande contigo…

Potter… - gruño totalmente sonrojado ante el comentario nada que ver con la situación, que de alguna manera lo hizo reír- jejeje…

No te rías… no es broma…

Potter no estarás hablando en serio… ¿verdad?...- dijo con algo de miedo ante la sonrisita maliciosa que se había encajado en la cara del ojiverde-

Absoluta y seriamente que si… es mas creo que empezaremos ahorita mismo… - dijo mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia su presa-

No, potter no…

Harry soy harry…- dijo mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos, sacándolo de las habitaciones de sus hijos hacia las suyas propias-

Los pasillos iluminados por las luces del día…

Incrustados de cristales y oro…

De candelabros cristalinos…

Y varias lámparas de vidrio cortado finamente…

Inmensas puertas de finos grabados…

De aves en pleno vuelo…

De madera clara y barnizada…

Blanco y verde…

Sedas puras y mantos de esperanza…

La cama amplia, hermosas…

De distintas telas, en un río de pureza…

De un halo de misticismo…

Fina seda y suave raso…

Pureza y luz…

De doseles engalanados de finos y transparentes cortinajes…

Extraña pureza y alegría…

El deseo le recorrió como si fuera la primera vez…

Le hizo saber que era así…

Rosas blancas, por doquier…

Abiertas en esplendor…

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos…

Cerró los ojos…

Era tan extrañamente similar…

Pero esto sabía que no era igual…

Un suave susurro en su oído…

Un te amo… echado al viento…

Un suave hechizo que cerró los cortinajes…

Dejándolos en penumbras…

Otro mas para que una velas aparecieran y les alumbraran…

Le acostó sobre la cama…

Mientras movía sus manos…

Los cortinajes se soltaban y mecían por una extraña brisa…

Sintió el recorrido de unos dedos en su vientre…

Suave… cadencioso…

Sensual…

Olor a manzana…

A otoño e invierno…

A soledad y alegría…

Río quedamente ante las cosquillas que ese toque le producía…

Los dedos se detuvieron por segundos…

Para iniciar nuevamente…

Recibiendo más risas ahogadas como recompensa…

Sintió como los dedos recorrían su garganta…

Sus mejillas…

Y se detenían por varios minutos en su nariz…

No sintió más movimientos…

Mas que el de sus dedos en la nariz…

Recorriéndole…

Analizándole…

Descubriendo cada rincón…

Descendieron hasta sus labios…

Recorriéndolos… descifrándolos…

Los movimientos cesaron…

Trato de levantarse para saber que pasaba…

Unas manos se lo impidieron…

Sintió unos labios en su vientre…

Haciendo el mismo recorrido que los dedos con anterioridad…

Pero no se detuvieron en su nariz…

Sino en sus labios…

Un beso…

El primero…

Más no el último de los muchos que vendrían…

Y que vinieron…

Seda y piel unidas en magnifica armonía…

Nuevamente unidos…

Perfectamente unidos…

Nuevamente sintió dolor…

Más este era diferente…

Este si lo deseaba el…

Y provoco dolor…

Sus uñas dibujaron en carmesí…

En la espalda de el…

Mas supo que a el no le importaba…

Por que todo era especial…

Por que había deseo y pasión…

Y algo más…

Amor…

Sintió en cada roce…

En cada gesto…

Amor…

Entrando en su cuerpo…

Uniéndolos como hacia tanto…

Sabiéndose amado…

Y dando amor…

Borrando cada caso que su mente pudiera…

Aun recordar como algo doloroso…

Empapando con caricias el dolor…

De lo nunca debió haber sido forzado…

Y grito…

Sin querer reprimirse…

Pero no de dolor…

Sino de placer…

De éxtasis…

De amor…

Dejándole llevarse sus tristezas…

Sus penas…

Su dolor…

Regalándole su ser por entero…

En una caricia…

En un beso…

En un suspiro…

Su magia les envolvió…

Consumando aun más el acto…

Uniéndose como una sola…

Como siempre debió haber sido…

Haciéndose presente en ambos cuerpos…

Y en las mentes de ambos…

Arrullándoles como un cántico…

Como un conjuro…

De unión indestructible…

Que no seria roto nunca mas…

Epilogo.

Seis años después…

papa… deja eso ya…- dijo la voz infantil aun de su hija-

pero… tu cabello no esta…- no supo que decir, la verdad es que su cabello y el de sus hijos aun seguían siendo una calamidad para cualquiera que intentara arreglarlo, menos para draco, el rubio sabia como dominar ese cabello rebelde-

papi draco puede hacerlo…

si, pero recuerda que tu papi aun no esta del todo bien… no dejes que se agite mucho…¿si, princesa?...

si, papa…

padre….- la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos-

Dime Eros…- la copia exacta de si mismo se presento ante el, el mismo cabello revoltoso, aunque su complexión era mucho mas fornida que la de el a su edad, aunque solo existía una pequeña pero grata diferencia, sus ojos, sus ojos eran plata-

¿has visto mi escoba?...- entro el niño con paso vacilante y pensativo-

Según recuerdo la empacamos ayer…- dijo disimulando su risa, acomodándose en su silla, para ver a que hora su hijo se daba cuenta de que tenia la túnica al revés-

Es verdad…

…- sonrió -

¿Y rubí?…

En su jaula con zafiro…

Oh, bueno…

¿estas nervioso, verdad?...- se acerco apiadándose de su hijo y con un movimiento de su mano el puso correctamente la túnica-

-el sonrojo en sus pómulos le delato-… padre y si no quedo en tu casa…

No importaría…- le acomodo la túnica por bueno… sepa que vez en ese día, jejeje, no era el único nervioso ahí- sabes que en la casa que quedes no importa siempre y cuando estés a gusto ahí…

Pero papi y tu estuvieron en casas enemistadas… ¿Qué tal si pasa lo mismo con Eris y yo?...

No lo creo además… si eso llegara a pasar… ustedes sabrán como remediarlo… siempre serán hermanos y eso nada lo podrá cambiar aun cuando estén en casa enemigas… mira nuestro ejemplo… éramos enemigos y terminamos juntos… y teniendo dos hermosos hijos…

Y pronto hermanitos…

Si, eso también… je, je

Harry…¿Qué os entretiene?... vamos a llegar tarde…- dijo de pronto cierto rubio entrando-

Ya voy… cariño…- dijo mientras se acercaba a su rubio y depositaba un beso en sus labios- ¿todos listos?...

Si, padre… solo faltan ustedes…- dijo Eris, ya con el cabello arreglado-

Bien….- y en un plop desaparecieron-

La estación como siempre…

Con olor a inicios de otoño…

Niños por doquier…

Enseñando su boletos…

Preguntando…

Fastidiando al guardia del tren…

El olor a antaño…

Inundándolo todo…

Los sentidos…

Viejas amistades…

Ahora padres orgullosos…

Llevando a sus hijos por primera vez…

Enseñándoles por primera vez…

Buscando amistades nuevas…

Buscando enemistades nuevas…

Y tal vez sin saberlo…

Amores…

Harry se encamino por los andenes…

Sosteniendo del brazo a su rubio…

Seguido por sus dos hijos…

Y los recuerdos los inundaban…

Más allá lograron ver una mata de cabellos rojos…

Ambos sonrieron…

Como no reconocer a los weasley-zabini o al revés…

No se preocupaban por ello…

Si tampoco ellos lo hacían…

Sus amigos les saludaron…

Más allá también vieron a cierta castaña…

Acompañando a su hijos…

Puesto que krum aun estaba en temporada de quidditch…

Aunque los mas seguro era que estuviere ahí para recogerlos…

Como cada año…

De seguro una pronta y gran pandilla…

Volvería locos a todos…

Sobre todo a cierto profesor de pociones…

Aunque a sus hijos no les gustaría del todo…

El reloj en medio de la estación dio la hora…

Las campanadas resonaron en el lugar…

Como si de una advertencia se tratara…

De olor a alegría y tristeza…

Se despidieron de sus hijos como…

Bueno a quien le importaba cuantas veces se despidieron…

El chiste era hacerle competencia…

De arrumacos a los weasley…

La hora de abordar llego…

Y con sonrisas se despidieron de sus hijos…

Prometiendo estar ahí para recibirles…

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente…

Envueltos en recuerdos…

En el humo del tren…

Mientras este desaparecía en el horizonte…

Tomaron sus manos en señal de apoyo mutuo…

De amor mutuo…

Y con los últimos rayos del sol…

En sus mentes y corazones…

Emprendieron el regreso a casa…

Mientras sus alianzas brillaban bajo el último rayo solar…

Como cuando se habían casado…

Y acariciaba…

El nuevo camino…

Que se abría frente a sus ojos…

En una mirada de amor esmeralda…

Y un vientre creciente de amor…

Que solo confirmaba más su unión…

Y su amor mutuo…

Y sonrieron…

Por que en algunos años mas…

Sus hijos harían este mismo ritual…

Junto con ellos…

Juntos…

Como una gran familia…

Llena de amor…

Amor…

Por fin Amor…

Después de todo…

Todo lo valía…

Si era por Amor…

Al fin de al cabo…

Todo era Amor…

FIN...

bueno hasta aqui y espero que les haya gustado... nos estaremos viendo pronto jejeje espero...gracoias por leer...

atte.

elfo agua crystal...


End file.
